doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Rossy Aguirre
|nacimiento = 2 de abril de 1968 |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F. |familiares = Rosanelda Aguirre (madre) |ocupacion = Locutora |nacionalidad = Mexicana |primera_aparicion = ¿? A Star for Christmas |ingreso_doblaje = 1973 ( ) 2012 |medios = Teatro Televisión |pais = México (Actualmente) Argentina (2012) |estado = Activa |sindicato = ANDA |demo = PLLEntrenadoraMorgan1.ogg |tamaño_de_imagen = 150px }} thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|right|230px|Creado por Eduardo454. thumb|230px|Algunos de sus personajes. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Rossy Aguirre thumb|230px|Rossy Aguirre y algunos de sus personajes. Buttercup-pic.png|Bellota en Las chicas superpoderosas, su personaje más emblemático. Akane tendo by fckyeahpunk-d4j54lw.png|Akane Tendo en Ranma ½, otro de sus personajes más famosos. SMCMercury2.png|Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury en la franquicia de Sailor Moon, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Kid_Krilin_-_DB_Training_with_Mutenroshi.png|Krilin (1ª voz) en la franquicia de Dragon Ball, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Phil_DeVille.png|Fili Deville en Aventuras en pañales. Fili-RugratsCrecidos.png|El mismo personaje en Rugrats crecidos. Fibirossy2.png|Phoebe Heyerdahl en ¡Oye Arnold!. Season_3_Nicole.png|Nicole Watterson en El increíble mundo de Gumball. CerezaSM.png|Cereza en Saber Marionette. SSO_Shunrei.png|Shunrei en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco (3ª voz) y Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega. Clipgosalyn2.gif|Gosalyn Mallard en Pato Darkwing. Dewey_Duck.jpg|Paco (1ª temp.) en Patoaventuras. DW_promo.png|D.W. Read en Arturo. Arcoiris.png|Arcoiris en Hora de aventura (temps. 1-5). Clara stahlbaum epcn-epetdo 1990.png|Clara Stahlbaum en El príncipe cascanueces (doblaje original mexicano). ¿Maggie-the-nanny-26161340-350-525.jpg|Maggie Sheffield en La niñera. Joey_Potter.jpg|Joey Potter en Dawson's Creek. Katie_Time_Force.jpg|Katie Walker/Yellow Ranger en Power Rangers: Fuerza Salvaje y Power Rangers: Fuerza del Tiempo. 6627_3_full.jpg|Nona Mecklenberg en Las aventuras de Pete y Pete. 250px-Season1syd.jpg|Sydney Andrews en Melrose Place. 200px-AlexKelly.jpg|Alex Kelly en O.C. Vidas ajenas. Lizziemcguire(3).png|Miranda Sánchez en Lizzie McGuire. TB_Star_Summers.png|Star Summers en Tekkaman Blade. riokinezono.jpg|Rio Kinezono en Burn Up. Campanita_Anime.png|Campanita en Las aventuras de Peter Pan. Mujer_bombero_stacie_ccln.png|La mujer bombero Stacie en Caillou celebra la Navidad. Amber titan simbionico1.png|Amber en Titán sim-biónico. LolaMbola Robotboy02.png|Lola Mbola en Robotboy. Patti_Mayonnaise.png|Patti Mayonnaise (versión Disney) en Doug. Beebe-Bluff.png|Beebe Bluff (1ª voz) (versión Nickelodeon) también en Doug. Circe-generator-rex-21.1.jpg|Circe en Generador Rex. 0426e15a.jpg|Maga Oscura en Yu-Gi-Oh! (temp. 5) Saki_Mimori.png|Saki Mimori en Candidato de la diosa. Julieta_capuleto_r j_1996.png|Julieta Capuleto en Romeo y Julieta (1996). HYG_Hansel.png|Hansel en Hansel y Gretel (1987). CHP1988Andy_Barclay.png|Andy Barclay en Chucky: El muñeco diabólico. Nick_Szalinski.png|Nick Szalinski en Querida, nos hemos encogido. David-gallagher-1335057905.jpg|Mikey Ubriacco en Mira quién habla ahora. Quote_sandlotH.jpg|Hamilton "Ham" Porter en Nuestra pandilla. Vinessa_hocus_pocus.jpg|Allison en Abracadabra (doblaje original). MP_Jojo_Barboza2.png|Jojo Barboza en Mystic Pizza. Jody_Mitchell.jpg|Jody Mitchell en Rostro de ángel. AS_Jeffrey_Ryan.png|Jeffrey Ryan en Admiradora secreta. PC2_Trixie_Young.png|Trixie Young en Adorable criatura 2. 5025-15058.jpg|Dana Freeling en Poltergeist: Juegos diabólicos (doblaje original). Slouchy-1.png|Pitufo Tristón en Los Pitufos. Gilda_pose_id_S1E5.png|Gilda en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. SCI Margot.png|Margot en Campamento de verano. Amy (TLH).png|Amy en The Loud House. Ayumi.png|Ayumi en Inuyasha. Cyborg_009_Aphros.png|Aphros en Cyborg 009. 1_original.jpg|Doris en La espada sagrada. Sakiko_artwork_series2_01.png|Sakiko Sakura en Chibi Maruko-chan. Mark Twain (Tom Sawyer) (BSD).jpg|Tom Sawyer en Bungō Stray Dogs. Meene_sk.jpg|Meene Montgomery en Shaman King. Kitt-lopez-126712.jpg|Kitt Lopez en Beyblade Burst: Evolution. Arriety.png|Arrietty en El mundo secreto de Arrietty (versión Zima). Dorothy-ann-the-magic-school-bus-7.44.jpg|Dorothy Ann (2ª voz) en El autobús mágico. WillardKND.jpg|Willard Wallace en KND: Los chicos del barrio. Niño_Crayón.jpg|Niño del Crayón también en KND: Los chicos del barrio. Número_363.jpg|Número 363 también en KND: Los chicos del barrio. RoxyRoker.jpg|Roxy Roker en Hannah Montana. CassieTVShow.jpg|Cassie en Animorphs. Lola_plata.jpg|Lola Plata (1ª voz) en Los Reyes de la colina. Udon NS.png|Udon en Naruto. Aladino_Princes.jpg|Princesa Badar en Aladino y la lámpara maravillosa. Mc-pee-pants-aqua-teen-hunger-force-80.3.jpg|Mc Pee Pee en los Aqua Teen Hunger Force. Andrea-krypto-the-superdog-11.1.jpg|Andrea en Krypto, el Superperro. MadisonCliffordPelicula.jpg|Madison en Clifford, el gran perro colorado: La película. 2750082_640px.jpg|Bella Durmiente en Shrek tercero. Spadamon b.png|Spadamon en Digimon Fusion. Sarah Whittle Joven Jumanji.gif|Sarah Whittle (joven) en Jumanji. Lydia-Rodarte-Quayle.jpg|Lydia Rodarte-Quayle en episodio 13 de temporada 5ª de Breaking Bad V139Jessica_Kimble.png|Jessica Kimble en Jason condenado al infierno: El último viernes. Pokédex XY.png|Pokédex de Kalos en Pokémon XY (temps. 17-18). Jenny Bakugan.jpg|Jenny en Bakugan. Tricloid.jpg|Tricloid en Bakugan. Rochelle_TC1996.jpg|Rochelle en Jóvenes brujas. 1538-24761.gif|Jane Burnham en Belleza americana. Priscilla_natm.png|Priscilla en No es otra tonta película americana. BF_Sandra.jpg|Sandra Templeton en El gran pez. A_Goofy_Movie_Lisa.png|Lisa en Goofy, la película. Shelly Marsh.gif|Shelly Marsh en South Park (doblaje mexicano). Katie-holmes-2018.jpg|Voz recurrente de Katie Holmes. Shirley_Temple-1a3.jpg|También fue la voz recurrente de Shirley Temple en su niñez. thumb|230px|Rossy junto a su madre [[Rosanelda Aguirre; agradecimientos a Van Demon por los arreglos de color.]] thumb|230px|[[Ismael Castro, Ruth Toscano, Rossy Aguirre, Humberto Solórzano y Alejandra Vegar en el año 2007.]] thumb|230px|right|Entrevista thumb|234x234px thumb|right|230px thumb|right|230px Rosanelda López Aguirre (mejor conocida como Rossy Aguirre) es una locutora y actriz de doblaje y televisión mexicana. Ha participado en roles femeninos y masculinos de varias series de televisión y películas norteamericanas, así como de series de anime. Es conocida por haber sido la voz de Akane Tendo en la serie de anime Ranma ½, Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury en Sailor Moon, Cereza en Saber Marionette, Bellota en la serie animada Las chicas superpoderosas, Fili Deville en Aventuras en pañales y Rugrats crecidos, Busy Ramone en la serie de televisión Tiempos inolvidables, Joey Potter (Katie Holmes) en Dawson's Creek, por ser la primera voz de Krilin en Dragon Ball, de Arcoiris en Hora de aventura y de Nicole Watterson en El increíble mundo de Gumball. Sus inicios en el mundo del doblaje se dan en 1973, a la tierna edad de 5 años, acumulando una trayectoria que supera cuatro décadas. Es hija de la destacada actriz de doblaje Rosanelda Aguirre. . Biografía A los cinco años incursiona en el mundo del doblaje en la empresa SISSA, influenciada por su madre Rosanelda Aguirre, también actriz. Comenzó doblando la voz de Shirley Temple. Como directora de doblaje ha trabajado para diferentes compañías tales como: Warner, Disney, Sony, Columbia, Hallmark y Universal, entre otras. Locutora acreditada ante la Unidad de Televisión Educativa de la SEP en marzo de 1992 y egresada de la Academia de Actuación y Danza Derbez-Michel A.C. (1989-1991). Ha participado en obras de teatro tales como "Pinocho", "Don Quijote de la Mancha" y "Los Signos del Zodiaco", así como en diferentes radionovelas para la XEW como "La Casona de Hiena", "Sendero de Cipreses", "Cuentos y Leyendas bíblicas". En televisión ha participado en los programas: Capacitación artística de la Unidad de Televisión Educativa y Cultural, Súper Ondas y La Telaraña. Su labor como locutora comercial queda plasmada para marcas como: Koblenz, Chocolate Presidente, Bimbo, Nordico, Hellmanns, Coca-Cola, Sabritas, Gamesa, Barcel, Pepsi, Unitec, Secretaría de Educación Pública (SEP), Hasbro, entre otras. Desde hace 9 años imparte conferencias de doblaje para diferentes instituciones educativas y empresas tanto en el interior de la República como en el extranjero tales como: Ciclo de conferencias de la A.N.D.A, Tecnológico de Monterrey, Espacio Televisa, Taller de doblaje UNAM, Convenciones de COMICS (1998-1999) y Técnicas de doblaje en Chile (2006). En 2012 tuvo una participación especial en A Star for Christmas y un episodio de Breaking Bad, ambos doblajes hechos en Argentina. Filmografía Películas Shirley Temple * La pequeña princesa (1939) - Sara Crewe * Susana de las montañas (1939) - Susannah "Sue" Sheldon * A la vuelta de la esquina (1938) - Penny Hale * Estrellita del faro (1936) - Star * Florecita de loto (1936) - Barbara "Ching-Ching" Stewart * Ricitos de oro (1935) - Elizabeth Blair * La alegría de vivir (1934) - Shirley Dugan Katie Holmes * La dama de oro (2015) - Pam Schoenberg (versión Diamond Films) * La maestra Meadows (2014) - Srta. Mary Meadows * Pieces of April (2003) - April * Go: Viviendo sin límites (1999) - Claire Montgomery * Lección mortal (1999) - Leigh Ann Watson * Perturbados (1998) - Rachel Wagner (doblaje original) Lucy Punch * Un pedacito de cielo (2011) - Sarah Walker (2ª versión) * Hot Fuzz: Súper Policías (2007) - Eve Draper Kathryn Hahn * The Goods: Live Hard, Sell Hard (2009) - Babs Merrick * El descanso (2006) - Bristol Kyla Pratt * Dr. Dolittle 5: El perro del millón de dólares (2009) - Maya Dolittle * Dr. Dolittle 3 (2006) - Maya Dolittle Jaime Pressly * Furia en dos ruedas (2004) - China * No es otra tonta película americana (2001) - Priscilla Lili Taylor * Yo maté a Andy Warhol (1996) - Valerie Solanas * Mystic Pizza (1988) - Josephina "Jojo" Barboza Mexicano Otros * Warcraft: El primer encuentro de dos mundos (2016) - Voces adicionales * Esta chica es un desastre (2015) - Wendy (Claudia O'Doherty) * Powder Room: Confesiones de una noche loca (2013) - Chanel (Jaime Winstone) * Mucho ruido y pocas nueces (2012) - Margaret (Ashley Johnson) * A Star for Christmas (2012) - Voces adicionales * Vaqueras y ángeles (2012) - Voces adicionales * Un zoológico en casa (2011) - Rhonda Blair (Carla Gallo) * Piratas del Caribe: Navegando aguas misteriosas (2011) - Voces adicionales * Hada por accidente (2010) - Voces adicionales * Más allá del cielo (2010) - Rachel (Julia Maxwell) / Chica en juguetería #2 * 17 otra vez (2009) - Nicole (Josie Loren) (versión Videomax) * Detalles menores (2009) - Emily (Emma Duke) * Mamut (2009) - Gloria (Marife Necesito) * Precious (2009) - Rita Romero (Stephanie Andujar) * Brüno (2009) - Mujer afroamericana delgada en público * Yeti: El hombre de las nieves (2008) - Kyra (Elfina Luk) * Un par nada ejemplar (2008) - Chica del café (Jeannine Jackson) * Invisible (2007) - Voces adicionales * Las reglas de Georgia (2007) - Juno (Chelse Swain) * Diversión en ruedas (2007) - Anny Neptune (Julie Brown) * Ligeramente embarazada (2007) - Jill (Kristen Wiig) * A prueba de muerte (2007) - Pam (Rose McGowan) * El buen pastor (2006) - Laura (Tammy Blanchard) * Re-Animado (2006) - Yancy Roberts (Rhea Lando) * Destino final 3 (2006) - Laura (Agam Darshi) * Chicas materiales (2006) - Brigitta (Christina R. Copeland) (2ª versión) * X-Men: La batalla final (2006) - Callisto (Danía Ramírez) * Secreto en la montaña (2005) - LaShawn Malone (Anna Faris) * Muy parecido al amor (2005) - Gina (Ali Larter) * Descargué a un fantasma (2004) - Voces adicionales * La historia de Brooke Ellison (2004) - Brooke Ellison (Lacey Chabert) * La nueva Cenicienta (2004) - D.J. (Aimee-Lynn Chadwick) * El gran pez (2003) - Sandra Templeton (Alison Lohman) * Carrie (2002) - Norma Watson (Meghan Black) * El diario de la princesa (2001) - Reportera (Nicholle Tom) * Ántrax (2001) - Wendy (Kyla Wise) * Consentida peligrosa (2000) - Laney (Jeanette Brox) * La verdad acerca de Jane (2000) - Taylor (Alicia Lagano) * Mamá virtual (2000) - Hilary (Sumela Kay) * Mi mamá tiene una cita con un vampiro (2000) - Chelsea Hansen (Laura Vandervoort) * Copiando a Mona Lisa (2000) - Sabrina (Brooke Langton) * Rescatista de un criminal (2000) - Breda Lynch (Sarah Barrett) * Lo que hizo Katy (1999) - Katy Carr (Alison Pill) * Gigoló por accidente (1999) - Ruth (Amy Poehler) * Belleza americana (1999) - Jane Burnham (Thora Birch) * Las vacaciones del director (1998) - Roxanne (Emmanuelle Chriqui) * Dr. Dolittle (1998) - Charisse Dolittle (Raven-Symoné) * Guardianes del orden (1998) - Hanna (Alex McKenna) * El gran escándalo (1997) - Cricket Paige (Heidi Mark) * El cubo (1997) - Leaven * La niñera y el presidente (1997) - Masha Pochenko (Heather DeLoach) * La única emoción (1997) - Lola Jennings (Stacey Travis) * Space Jam: El juego del siglo (1996) - Voces adicionales * Ocultos en el silencio (1996) - Fusia Podgorska (Kellie Martin) * La niñera inocente (1996) - Tracy Butler (Arian Waring Ash) * El fantasma de Canterville (1996) - Virginia "Ginny" Otis (Neve Campbell) * Escape imposible (1996) - Tisean "T.T." Williams (Kimberly Elise) * Romeo y Julieta (1996) - Julieta Capuleto (Claire Danes) * Rostro de ángel (1996) - Jody Mitchell (Gabrielle Boni) * Una amistad peligrosa (1996) - Lexi Archer (Katie Wright) * Jóvenes brujas (1996) - Rochelle (Rachel True) * Jumanji (1995) - Sarah Whittle (joven) (Laura Bell Bundy) * Ayer y hoy (1995) - Chrissy DeWitt (joven) (Ashleigh Aston Moore) * Ace Ventura 2: Un loco en África (1995) - La Princesa (Sophie Okonedo) * El club de las niñeras (1995) - Mallory Pike (Stacy Ramsower Linn) * Quinta avenida nº 919 (1995) - Cathy Damore (Denise Richards) * Operación Elefante (1995) - Linh (Din Thien Le) * Campamento Perdido (1994) - Betty Stoller (Hillary Tuck) * La guerra (1994) - Elvadine (LaToya Chisholm) * Milagro en la calle 34 (1994) - Denise (Jennifer Morrison) * Jason condenado al infierno: El último viernes (1993) - Jessica Kimble (Kari Keegan) * Mira quién habla ahora (1993) - Mikey Ubriacco (David Gallagher) * Abracadabra (1993) - Allison (Vinessa Shaw) (doblaje original) * Nuestra pandilla (1993) - Hamilton "Ham" Porter (Patrick Renna) * Una de las chicas (1993) - Lynne (Molly Parker) * Un milagro para Lorenzo (1992) - Enfermera Nancy Jo (Jennifer Dundas) * Hook: El regreso del capitán Garfio (1991) - Niño perdido #8 (Raushan Hammond) (doblaje original) * La gente detrás de las paredes '' (1991) - Alice Robeson (A.J. Langer) * ''Adorable criatura 2 (1991) - Trixie Young (Ivyann Schwan) / Dolly Burger (Krystal Mataras) * Oscar (1991) - Theresa (Elizabeth Barondes) (redoblaje) * El señor de las moscas (1990) - Piggy (Danuel Pipoly) (doblaje original) * Cry Baby (1990) - Allison Vernon-Williams (Amy Locane) / Voces adicionales * Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 5: El niño de los sueños (1989) - Jacob (Whit Hertford) * Querida, encogí a los niños (1989) - Nick Szalinski (Robert Oliveri) * Karate Kid III (1989) - Jessica Andrews (Robyn Lively) * Sea of Love (1989) - Hijo de Raymond Brown (Arun Greenaway) * Chucky: El muñeco diabólico (1988) - Andy Barclay (Alex Vincent) * Hansel y Gretel (1987) - Hansel (Hugh Pollard) * Días de radio (1987) - Joe (Seth Green) * RoboCop (1987) - Enfermera (Debra Zach) * La chica de rosa (1986) - Benny Hanson (Kate Vernon) * Escuela de genios (1985) - Susan Decker (Deborah Foreman) * Admiradora secreta (1985) - Jeffrey Ryan (Corey Haim) * Se busca novio (1984) - Amiga de Caroline (redoblaje) * Poltergeist: Juegos diabólicos (1982) - Dana Freeling (Dominique Dunne) * Rocky (1976) - Mary (Jodi Letizia) (redoblaje) * Gable y Lombard (1976) - Dixie (Melanie Mayron) * Infierno en la torre (1974) - Angela Allbright (Carlena Gower) * Verano mágico (1963) - Lallie Joy Popham (Wendy Turner) * Días de vino y rosas (1962) - Debbie Clay (Jennifer Edwards) * Imitación de la vida (1959) - Susie (Sandra Dee) * Las tres caras de Eva (1957) - Bonnie White (Terry Ann Ross) * Flechas de fuego (1952) - Suzie (Connie Vera) * Magnolia (1951) - Kim Ravenal (Sheila Clark) * Así son las mujeres (1948) - Randolph Foster (Jerry Hunter) * La canción de Bernadette (1943) - Tralard Gunnard (joven) Anime Aya Hisakawa * Sailor Moon - Amy Mizuno/Sailor Mercury * Sailor Moon R - Amy Mizuno/Sailor Mercury * Sailor Moon S - Amy Mizuno/Sailor Mercury * Sailor Moon SuperS - Amy Mizuno/Sailor Mercury * Sailor Moon Sailor Stars - Amy Mizuno/Sailor Mercury Mayumi Tanaka * Dragon Ball - Krilin * Dragon Ball Z - Krilin (eps. 1-60) * Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales - Krilin (niño) * Dragon Ball Super - Krilin (niño) Megumi Hayashibara * Tekkaman Blade - Star Summers * Liga del Dragón - Fam * Pokémon - Pokédex (temporadas 6-8, 17) Yuri Shiratori * Saber Marionette J - Cereza * Saber Marionette J Again - Cereza * Saber Marionette J to X - Cereza Miyuki Sawashiro * La espada sagrada - Doris * Bakugan - Jenny Satsuki Yukino * Pokémon - Stella (1ª temp. ep. 65) * Pokémon: Diamante y Perla - Pokédex (tep. 13) [[Yuka Imai|'Yuka Imai']] * Burn Up W - Rio Kinezono * Burn Up Excess - Rio Kinezono Otros * Sailor Moon Crystal - Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury (Hisako Kanemoto) * Beyblade Burst: Evolution - Kitt Lopez * Bakugan - Tricloid * Candidato de la diosa - Saki Mimori * Cazafantasmas Mikami - Namiko (ep. 17) * Chibi Maruko-chan - Sakiko Sakura * Crayon Shin-chan - Señorita Bono * Cybercat Kurochan - Chieko Okada * Digimon Fusion - Spadamon * Dr. Slump 2 - Shopaman (ep. 63) y Rey Shan * Dragon Ball Super - Mujer con bolso (ep. 84) * El jardín secreto - Voces adicionales * Inuyasha - Ayumi * Las aventuras de Peter Pan - Campanita * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco - Shunrei (3ª voz) * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades - Eurídice (versión DVD) * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega - Shunrei * Naruto - Udon / Princesa Kayö * Naruto Shippūden - Udon * Perdidos en el universo - Julie (ep. 6) * Pokémon - Asistente #2 de la Profesora Ivy (2ª temp. ep. 82) / Marissa (2ª temp. ep. 87) / Anne (2ª temp. ep. 90) / Entrenador del Growlithe (3ª temp. ep. 154) / Compañero de Nancy y Keith (8ª temp. ep. 95) / Pokédex (temp. 17) * Ranma ½ - Akane Tendo / Kanna (ep. 129) * Shaman King - Meene Montgomery (Soldado X) * Sukeban Deka - Remi Mizuchi * Supercampeones - Capitán del equipo Shimada * Tylor, el capitán irresponsable - Emperatriz Azaryn * Yam Yam y el genio - Yam Yam * Yu-Gi-Oh! - Maga Oscura (desde ep. 214) * Zatch Bell - Sugino * Zero y el Dragón Mágico - Aralé Norimaki * Bungō Stray Dogs - Tom Sawyer * Rilakkuma y Kaoru - Voces adicionales Series animadas Kath Soucie * Aventuras en pañales - Fili DeVille * Rugrats crecidos - Fili DeVille Otros * Aqua Teen Hunger Force - Mc Pee Pee * Arturo - Dora Winifred "D.W." Read * Carl al Cuadrado - Lorna Green * Doug - Beebe Bluff (1ª voz) * Dragon Tales - Feen * El autobús mágico - Dorothy Ann (temps. 3 y 4) * El increíble mundo de Gumball - Nicole Watterson (Teresa Gallagher) * El loco mundo de Tex Avery - Khanie (Cree Summer) * El mundo fantástico de Richard Scarry - Lucy / Lorenzo * ¿Es este el adiós, Charlie Brown? - Sally Brown * Generador Rex - Circe * Hora de aventura - Arcoiris (temps. 1-5) / Shelby (1ª voz) * KND: Los chicos del barrio - Willard Wallace (un ep.) / Número 86 (3ª voz, un ep.) / Número 363 (última misión) * Krypto, el Superperro - Andrea (2ª voz) * La vida moderna de Rocko - Cindy Wolfe (1ª voz) / Voces adicionales * Las chicas superpoderosas - Bellota * Las locuras de Andy - Lori Mackney (temp. 1) * Las nuevas aventuras de Doug - Patti Mayonaisse * Loonatics - Piolinus (2ª voz) (Joe Alaskey) / Veleta (Kaley Cuoco) / Insertos (temp. 2) * Looney Tunes - Voces adicionales (4ª etapa) * Los Pitufos - Pitufito Tristón (10 años) * Los Reyes de la colina - Lola Reyes (temps. 1-8) * Los Simpson - Allison Taylor / Rafa Gorgory (un ep.) / Todd Flanders (temp. 9, ep. 15) * MAD - Snooki / Lori Quaid / Niña con pan / Dra. Green / Vipe / Dodee Weaver / Voces adicionales (temps. 3 y 4) * Mi compañero de clase es un mono - Eurípides Tiburonowski (un ep.) * My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Gilda * The Loud House - Amy * Campamento de verano - Margot * Mr. Bogus - Tommy * ¡Oye Arnold! - Phoebe Heyerdahl / Bibliotecaria (temp. 3, ep. 44) / Phil (niño) (temp. 3, ep. 57) * Patoaventuras - Paco (1ª temp.) * Pato Darkwing - Gosalyn Mallard (Christine Cavanaugh) * Rob el robot - Orbit (2ª voz) * Robotboy - Lola Mbola * Rubik, el cubo mágico - Carlos Rodríguez * South Park - Shelly Marsh / Voces adicionales (temps. 1-2, doblaje mexicano) * Un show más - DJ Mátalo 3000 * Los fantasmas del conservatorio - Mimi * Aaahh Monstruos! - Voces adicionales * Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena - Voces adicionales * Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena - Voces adicionales * Coraje, el perro cobarde - Voces adicionales * Duck Dodgers - Voces adicionales * Daria - Voces adicionales * Nico - Voces adicionales * Littlest Pet Shop - Voces adicionales * Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios - Voces adicionales * Ren y Stimpy - Voces adicionales * Titán sim-biónico - Amber / Voces adicionales * Tío Grandpa - Bellota (Cortos Los premios Grampies) Series de televisión Kathryn Short * Escalofríos (1996) - Sue / Princesa Susanna (ep. "Una Noche en la Torre del Terror" partes 1 y 2) * Escalofríos (1996) - Sabrina Mason (episodio "La Máscara Encantada II" partes 1 y 2) * Escalofríos (1995) - Sabrina Mason (episodio "La Máscara Encantada" partes 1 y 2) Anna Slotky * Doctor doctor - Emily Linowitz * Los Torkelson - Ruth Ann Torkelson Deborah Estelle Phillips * Power Rangers: Fuerza del Tiempo - Katie Walker/Yellow Time Force Ranger * Power Rangers: Fuerza salvaje - Katie Walker/Yellow Time Force Ranger Nicholle Tom * Gotham - Miriam Loeb (1ª temp. ep. 18) * La niñera - Maggie Sheffield Otros *Heroes Reborn (2015) **Sue Grandry (Mélanie St-Pierre) (temp. 1, ep. 1) **Reportera #1 (Vanesa Tomasino) (temp. 1, ep. 1) *Lindas mentirosas (2011-2012) **Danielle (Amanda Leighton) (temp. 2) **Entrenadora Morgan (Henree Alyse) (temp. 2) * Chica indiscreta (2008-2012) **Ella misma (Lisa Loeb) (temp. 1, 6) **Kira Abernathy (Sarah Steele) (temp. 3) **Estee (Charlotte Graham) (temp. 5) **Mesera (Karla Mosley) (temp. 1, ep. 14) **Dra. Keller (Stacey Yen) (temp. 4, ep. 75) * Héroes - Annie (Rachel Melvin) (2009) * Empire - Becky (Gabourey Sidibe) * Addison Laura (Alexandra Holden) (temp. 2, ep. 6) * Animorphs - Cassie (Nadia Nascimento) * Breaking Bad - Lydia Rodarte-Quayle (Laura Fraser) (2ª voz) * Camino al cielo - Voces adicionales * Clarissa lo explica todo - It (un ep.) * Club Azul - María Costas (Maite Arnedo) * CSI: En la escena del crimen - Voces adicionales * Dawson's Creek - Josephine Lynn "Joey" Potter (Katie Holmes) * Despistados - Amber Mariens (Elisa Donovan) (temp. 1) * Doogie Howser ** Becky (LuAnne Ponce) (Temp 4 Ep 14) (1993) ** Connie (?) (Temp 4 ep 17) (1993) * Drake & Josh - Larissa (Jessy Schram) (temp. 2, ep. 16) * El mentalista ** Dra. Brooke Harper (Lisa Sheridan) (temp. 1, ep. 21) (2009) ** Lucy Joel (Rebecca Field) (temp. 3, ep. 3) (2010) * El mundo secreto de Alex Mack - Annie Mack (Meredith Bishop) * El Show de Bill Cosby - Denise (Lisa Bonet) * Entrenando a papá - Sarah Stewart (Kat Dennings) * Flipper - Holly Myers (Anja Coleby) y Alexis (Elizabeth Lackey) * Hannah Montana - Roxy (Frances Callier) * Hechiceras ** Andrea (Kelly McNair) (temp. 2, ep. 35) (2000) ** Claudia (Heather Marie Marsden) (temp. 4, ep. 71) (2001) ** Marika (Sara Lynn Moneymaker) (temp. 4, ep. 74) (2001) ** Leysa (Tracey Leigh) (temp. 6, ep. 112) (2003) ** Margo Stillman (Melody Perkins) (temp. 6, ep. 115) (2003) ** Cindy (Samantha Miller) (temp. 6, ep. 134) (2004) ** Carly (Shelby Fenner) (temp. 7, ep. 138) (2004) * Huesos - Margaret Whitesell (Zooey Deschanel) (un ep.) * La vida de Angela - Angela Chase (Claire Danes) * ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? ** Katie (Rachel Wilson) ("Cabalgando a Medianoche") ** Erica (Andrea Nemeth) ("La Historia de la Chica de sus Sueños") ** Connie Turner (Tatyana M. Ali) ("El Relato del Fantasma") ** Shelly (Emma Taylor-Isherwood) ("El Relato del Olvido") ** Jessie (Jessica Welch) ("El Relato de los Múltiples Rostros") * Lizzie McGuire - Miranda Isabella Sánchez (Lalaine) * Las aventuras de Pete y Pete - Nona Mecklenberg (Michelle Trachtenberg) * Lost - Ana Lucía Cortéz (Michelle Rodriguez) (2005-2010) * Los expedientes secretos X - Voces adicionales * Los Waltons - Voces adicionales * Melrose Place - Sidney Andrews (Laura Leighton) * Mentes criminales - Voces adicionales * Misterios sin resolver - Voces adicionales * Moesha - Kimberly "Kim" Parker (Countess Vaughn) * Monk ** Janet Novak (Nicole Sullivan) (Temp 3, ep 44) ** Natasia Zorelle (Mini Anden) (Temp 4, ep 54) ** Debbie Barnett (Bre Blair) (Temp 4, ep 55) ** Jurado 6 (Kimi Reichenberg) (Temp 4, ep 60) ** Michelle Cullman (Susan Ward) (Temp 5, ep 62) ** Courtney (Odette Annable) (Temp 5, ep 66) ** Trudy Joven (Lindy Newton) (Temp 5, ep 67) ** Chica en fila (Nathalie Walker) (Temp 5, ep 69) ** Sara Jo (Catherine Bach) (Temp 5, ep 70) ** Niña en orfanato (Rachel Rogers) (Temp 5, ep 70) ** Recepcionista (Katie F. Ward) (Temp 5, ep 71) ** Susie (Ashley Johnson) (Temp 5, ep 73) ** Enfermera Becky (McKenna Jones) (Temp 5, ep 77) ** Kathy (Jessica Steinbaum) (Temp 6, ep 93) * NCIS: Criminología Naval - Wendy Miller (Perrey Reeves) / Voces adicionales * No culpes al koala - Maria Vignatti (Lily Rose) * O.C. Vidas ajenas - Alex Kelly (Olivia Wilde) * Pasadena - Lilly McAllister (Alison Lohman) * Paso a paso ** Janet Baxter (Sandra Alexander) (Temp 1 ep 5) (1991) ** Gabrielle (Megan Pryor) (1994-1995) * Sabrina, la bruja adolescente ** Rex (Seth Adkins) (temp. 1, ep. 11) ** Hillary (joven Hilda) (Alexandra Johnes) (temp. 1, ep. 15) * Sobrenatural - Becky Rosen (Emily Perkins) (temp. 5, eps. 1 y 9) * Survivor: Vanuatu - Dolly Neely * Tiempos inolvidables - Elizabeth "Busy" Ramone (Lani Billard) / Voces adicionales * Viajeros en el tiempo - Voces adicionales * Walker, Texas Ranger - Sydney Cooke (Nia Peeples) * Zoey 101 ** Chica (Alexis Strader) (temp. 1, ep. 6) ** Chica (Christian Serratos) (temp. 1, ep. 12) Películas animadas Kath Soucie * La dama y el vagabundo II: Las aventuras de Scamp - Daniela * Rugrats: la película - Aventuras en pañales - Fili DeVille * Rugrats en París - Fili DeVille * Rugrats: Vacaciones salvajes - Fili DeVille * Clifford, el gran perro colorado: La película - Madison Elizabeth Daily * Las chicas superpoderosas: Baile siniestro - Bellota * Las chicas superpoderosas: La película - Bellota * Las chicas superpoderosas: Noche buena, niña mala - Bellota Otros * Aladino y la lámpara maravillosa - Princesa Badar * Buen viaje, Charlie Brown (¡y no vuelvas!) - Sally Brown * Caillou celebra la Navidad - Mujer bombero Stacie * Doug: la película - Patti Mayonnaise * El príncipe cascanueces - Clara Stahlbaum (Megan Follows) (doblaje original mexicano) * Goofy, la película - Lisa * La Cenicienta II: Un sueño hecho realidad - Daphne * La increíble historia del niño de piedra - Nariz gangosa * La tierra antes del tiempo XII: El gran día del vuelo - Voces adicionales * Los Pitufos celebran la navidad - Pitufo Tristón * Magos y gigantes - Hadita * Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios - Amigo imaginario invisible que vive en el juguetero * ¡Oye Arnold! La película - Phoebe Heyerdahl * Santa Claus llega a la ciudad - Niño * Shrek tercero - Bella Durmiente * South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut - Shelly Marsh (versión de Warner Bros.) * Ploey: Cabeza de chorlito - Voces adicionales Películas de anime Aya Hisakawa * Sailor Moon R: La promesa de la rosa - Amy Mizuno/Sailor Mercury * Sailor Moon S: La princesa de la luna - Amy Mizuno/Sailor Mercury * Sailor Moon Super S: El milagro del agujero negro de los sueños - Amy Mizuno/Sailor Mercury Mayumi Tanaka * Dragon Ball: La Princesa Durmiente en el Castillo del Mal - Krilin * Dragon Ball: Aventura Mística - Krilin Otros * Akira - Kyoko (redoblaje mexicano) * El mundo secreto de Arrietty - Arrietty (versión Zima) * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La gran batalla de los dioses - Freya * Guerreros del viento - Princesa Nausicaä * Martian Successor Nadesico: El príncipe de la oscuridad - Computadora de Amaterasu Telenovelas brasileñas * Confesiones de adolescentes - Carol (Deborah Secco) * Uga Uga - Lulu (Cássia Linhares) * El clon - Regina da Costa "Regininha" (Viviane Victorette) * El sabor de la pasión - Paula Souza (Débora Lamm) * Mujeres apasionadas - Marcinha Andrade de Melo (Pitty Webbo) * Páginas de la vida - Nina (Manuela do Monte) * ¡Victoria! - Julia (Ana Paula Lima) * La tierra prometida - Laila (Valéria Alencar, ep. 5) Reality shows * Scare Tactics - Voces adicionales Videojuegos * Deus Ex: Mankind Divided - Entity * Dishonored 2 - Comerciante * Dishonored: Death of the Outsider - Eolina Rey / Teresia Cienfuegos * Rage 2 - Muñeco del Ultimo Cartucho * LEGO Los Increíbles - Voces adicionales Dirección de doblaje * Las chicas superpoderosas * Las chicas superpoderosas Z (eps. 1-3) * Gigoló por accidente * Mimi * Isabel: La reina virgen (1ª versión) * Bette * Señorita Cometa (1978-1979) (2ª versión) * Robotboy * La tienda más grande del mundo * La oficina (temp. 6) * Krypto, el Superperro * Generador Rex (temp. 1) * Re-Animado * Más allá del cielo * Death Race 2: La leyenda de Frankenstein * Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena (temp. 6) * Día Uno * CSI: Cyber (algunos eps.) * Con el agua al cuello * ¡Victoria! * So You Think You Can Dance * Los milagros de Jesús (eps. 34-35) * Historias de amor de Fukuoka Estudios y empresas de doblaje * Acrisound México * Art Sound México * ArtSpot * Audiomaster 3000 - Audio Futura * Audiopost * Auditel * Bond Moving Media & Networks * Candiani Dubbing Studios - Estudios Candiani, TVM Candiani, Servicios de Televisión Mexicana * CineDub * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * Diseño en Audio * Dubbing House - AF & Associates * Dubbing Studios - The Dubbing Maker * Fogarty Studios * Golden Dragon Dubbing * Grupo Macías * Intersound * Larsa * Lola MX * Macías TV - Román Sound * New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A., Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales * Producciones Salgado * SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb * Sebastians - El Foro * Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync * SISSA - Oruga * Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. - Sonomex * Taller Acústico S.C. * Telespeciales, S.A. * Video Doblajes Argentina * Palmera Record (Breaking Bad) * Marmac Group — Polaco Audio Studio (A Star for Christmas) Cine y televisión mexicana *Súper ondas - Bibi Boti Boti *La hija de nadie (1976) - Niña en el salón de la escuela *La recogida (1974) - Niña en el orfanatorio *Uno y medio contra el mundo (1973) - Niña en la banqueta del restaurante Enlaces externos * *Perfil en GeoCities. * Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de México Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Directoras de doblaje Categoría:Directoras de música Categoría:Colaboradoras Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en México Categoría:Actrices de los años 1970 Categoría:Actrices de los años 1980 Categoría:Actrices de los años 1990 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2000 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010 Categoría:Locutoras mexicanas Categoría:Actrices de teatro Categoría:Actrices de radionovelas Categoría:Actrices de radioteatro Categoría:Actrices de cine Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Artículos destacados